


【狮心14:00/24h】 濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【狮心14:00/24h】 濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记-lattice

【狮心14:00/24h】 濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【狮心14:00/24h】 濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eebd81ad)

**狮心组无差cp向**

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

看标题知视角，有友情向的kn全员出场，祝阅读愉快w  


\------------------分割线------------------

  


**濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记**

  


by lattice 

1.

现今回想，这场事端始于上一年十一月的末尾。彼时乌云夹裹冰晶袭来，呈上数日后初雪的前奏，待我回神，无人再问津的notebook已于化妆台躺卧许久。鸣上前辈先行离开，Leader与濑名前辈不知去向。studio内亮着灯，唯有入梦的凛月前辈与我。

一小时前，濑名前辈将训练计划交给我。由Leader起草框架，濑名前辈添砖加瓦，精细到以日计，格外详尽，结合五人的不同状况，可谓量身定制。为此我向来佩服濑名前辈，能于那位令人头痛的Leader前仍秉承长足的耐心，轻易辨出鬼画符般的小学生字迹，再从中规整出条理，或许源于时日打磨出的了解与信任，因我明了他们私交颇深。出乎意料的，他二人将修缮计划的重任委任给我，此刻面前这位正和蔼地笑着，目光停驻于翻开的一页，询问我有意见与否。

“小~朱就收下嘛，小濑是在锻炼你啦。”

床垫上窝成一团，黑猫似的凛月前辈慵懒地探开血眸，若有若无地盯着我笑。奇怪的笑容前后双重夹击令我手足无措。虽很高兴被如此信任，仍在组织措辞推却，是因不确定会做到何等程度。

“怎么，支支吾吾的，不愿意吗？看着我的眼睛，かさくん。”

我缩进椅子。经验拉响警笛，求助的目光投向凛月前辈，他打着哈哈翻个身，居然向着墙睡过去了，狠心留我直面愈发和蔼的笑颜。平心而论，虽难免有些问题在，正居高临下打量我的这位着实是位优质偶像，亦想努力当位好前辈。他付诸的努力我了然于心，于人于己严加约束，却难免矫枉过正。

“……好的，濑名前辈，我尽量努力。”

——是，是，这才是听话懂事的乖孩子。他笑得很深，餍足的灰猫般眯起眼。

……愈发可怖了。

“不是尽量努力，而是一定要做到完美。有这样的自信吗，大声回答我，かさくん？”

诚然，有觉悟在，却没有全足的自信。仿佛终于体谅了我的窘迫，他又从包中翻出一本递来：

“王さま的草稿，可当作借鉴与参照。”

交代事宜的絮叨被自窗台蹦入的Leader突发打断。咣当撞倒椅子，凛月前辈惊坐起，而后朦胧睡眼再度蜷进被子，向内拱一拱。满面草屑落叶，红的绿的织成围罩，小辫子滑稽地翘，向我们比划剪刀手，呈上来自外星的全套问候。

“我和かさくん一会儿没看着你，你就跑哪里去了。喂，手怎么回事！这么大一道口子！”

濑名前辈打开药箱，手忙脚乱翻出药膏与创可贴。被一刻未停的絮叨套牢，宇宙人Leader面露委屈，蹙起两撇短眉毛，自知理亏便不回嘴，讪讪地听他讲。说了多少次，你是人，不是猫，不要没事就钻草丛，这次划伤了手，保不准下次怎样。所以别再有下次了，也让我和かさくん省点心吧，听见了吗？——啊痛痛痛！这个药膏这么凉！inspiration都要给吓飞了！——别嚷，你是男孩子吧，这点痛就给我忍着。蹙起眉梢，棉签蘸药，悉心涂抹包扎，动作究极轻柔，相较骑士更似监护人。Leader与凛月前辈都说他像妈妈，或许如此吧，我的父母皆不像他这般细致入微，该说也是难能的体验。

一如对Leader的认知历经数次天翻地覆的转变，濑名前辈于我亦如此，虽未有跌宕起伏，却仍循序渐进。看似凶神恶煞，却注满究极的温柔，能够以大朵棉花糖类比，更似天边层叠的织云，翻滚着向前蔓延，气势汹汹地，却不自知地透出雨后初霁的端倪。鸣上前辈将其概述为“反差萌”，总之是濑名前辈的魅力所在。于此波澜壮阔的一年，随着关系增进，我更甚地察觉到他会以此不易见的温柔注视我们每一位，凛月前辈、鸣上前辈、我，自然还有翘首以待中归来的Leader。

——而谈起这个十足的特例，他的“王さま”，除却惯常的温柔，亦涵裹了些别的元素。他时常静静倚着墙，注视对方犯傻的模样，识记他为Knights新谱的武器的主旋律，欣赏不时将编入下次公演的即兴舞蹈。音符动作起落摇曳串联成线，在狭小的studio定格成型，于他的心尖勾连缠绕。他只这样看着，唇角微微上挑，不为悲哀的细枝末节提供存身之地，便径直向上游走。分明已归来，仍褪不去不安，细小的端倪掺在眼尾，如此仿佛望见再度被命运阻隔的那刻，也该说是前瞻性用错了地方。

此刻Leader正嚷嚷着让他拿出被炉，未果，便大肆感叹权力旁落，抱怨着受缚于骑士的国王的不满。絮叨终结于明日就搬来，他的第一骑士上前为他添了件外套，后脚随怕冷的对方出了门。我向外眺望，红叶打着旋儿归了土。近期温度骤降，被炉并非我的必需品，如此消磨人意志的产品亦违背我朱樱一族的组训。我所在意的实为五人一同的时光。即便寒冷难捱，五人相拥总能生热的，不是吗？每每同凛月前辈与鸣上前辈提及，他二人便夸张地假哭一阵，而后突然抱过来，直勒得我喘不过气，几近一命呜呼了。

扯远了，话题回归至濑名前辈。他前脚刚走我便着手工作，第二本号称是Leader的真迹，封皮是上世纪兴盛的美○女战士，若鸣上前辈在场定会兴奋捧起，娓娓道来，这位是木○真琴那位是爱○美奈子。他盛情推荐，我鲜少看得下去，口味不合亦辨不清角色。Leader的笔记本多是粉嫩的少女款，并非他少女心爆棚，只因妹妹有个对买多的文具照单全收的好哥哥。总之封面或许是月○兔的笔记本放在腿上，自行摊开，跃入眼帘的却非音符般舞动的杰作。

整整一页工整繁密，并非言简意赅的概要。

破案了。濑名前辈把私人物品错交给我。偏瘦长，间距得当，亦不刻意夸饰，读来自然流畅，是舒服且辨识力强的字迹——那为何封皮与Leader那些是同系列？匪夷所思。

我自第一行读起。标注日期与天气，叙述着波澜微泛的日常，例如摩托后座窝着一只中分的绿眼橘猫，如何都不肯走，真是超烦人的——字里行间溢满舒心，能揣测出眼尾漾开的笑意。再好比午餐有一道奶油浓汤，过甜，顾虑卡路里，只喝了一点。一板一眼地记录，该说真不愧是他，对饮食严加管控，毅力值得钦佩。至此也没什么，向后愈发异样：

“橘子上市了，想到今年你会一同在studio，顿觉开销陡增。该说是橘猫的天性吗？却吃多也不见发胖，真是火大……虽说你若发胖我同样不会饶过你的。奶油浓汤大概合你的口味，你感兴趣的话下次带你去。记得三天后Knights约好去吃烤肉，提前把时间空出来，别让我满世界找你啊？希望明天也能遇见那只与你神似的橘猫，肚皮软绵绵很舒服。好好吃饭，好好睡觉，晚安好梦。”

…Wait ,wait a minute.

…Diary？

我猛地合上。

无意间读了一页濑名前辈的日记，如此不道德的举动令我惊惶。埋怨着自己的迟钝，明明看见日期与天气便该立刻发觉的！我绝无意窥探隐私，即便它的确是主动于膝上摊开的，字符亦不由分说跃入眼中，却始终难抵良心的拷问。而更甚的，句句均指向一位明确的对象——

不发胖的橘猫，没有时间观念，爱吃甜，饭量大。

…Jesus Christ.

“小~朱？”

凛月前辈突然发话，惊得我一抖。studio内原一片岑寂，被绵软的呼唤紧紧攫住，我不知他醒了多久，天降目击者，仿佛是我的秘密被撞破了。

“你在看什么呀？”

吸血鬼前辈自后软软地环上脖颈，吐息温凉拂得酥麻。尚未睡醒般轻轻哼着，为我提供蒙混过关的可能。

“Nothing important…计划表。”

“哦？可我记得，计划表的封皮分明是天○遥不是月○兔……真是的，小濑居然疏忽到如此地步吗。该说是望见小~朱后背直挺得如同偷吃零食被小濑人赃俱获，就感到些许不对劲。所以，是什么呀？”

我任他掀开一页，那便是Leader的回应了——大抵是些谢谢濑名，你是我的妈妈吧，今天看着你我的inspiration便井喷，妹妹教我一道菜有空做给濑名吃，天好冷迟早会冻死在外面，诸如此类。日常交流不疏，却仍付诸于纸笔，该如何评价才算好？

“……我也没想到小濑和王さま居然会写交换日记。”

“交换、日记？swap diary…”

“没什么，别再看了。”

凛月前辈将本子合上，我点点头。

2.

“笔记本的事，人家倒是很早就看出端倪了呢？”

鸣上前辈勾好眉补好妆，将眉笔收回化妆包：

“人家也吓了一跳呢，以为这位模特界前辈是同好，结果小泉说是王さま硬塞给他的。起初他以为王さま喜欢，为有更多共同语言去补番，人家还给了他不少指点。结果聊起来后对方完全不知道他在讲什么呢，阿啦，恋爱中的男孩子真可爱呢~”

“鸣上前辈，您是指他们在——”

遑论濑名前辈，我未曾预想过Leader有朝一日与人fall in love会是何等模样，而或许每一日皆在上演。

…Unbelievable.

“具体的人家也不清楚，大抵是人家入学前便开始的事了？他若现在还在用，且用作你们口中的‘交换日记’，那才是如小司司所言的‘unbelievable’……交换日记，大抵是小泉先提出的吧，相较王さま，总感觉小泉稍有情调一些？这样暧昧期或情侣间才会有的表达，小司司确定是近期吗？”

“是……不过我不太懂您口中的‘恋爱’，请问具体是什么？”

“恋爱的话，”他自镜前回身坐正，“牵手、一起回家、吃饭约会、每日道晚安、接吻……”

牵手，他二人从不避嫌。一起回家，更为常见。吃饭约会、互道晚安，diary中的大抵也算……

“接吻或许现在没有，不说明之前便没有过呀。”

床垫上的凛月前辈探头来笑——原来小凛月醒着呀？哎呀，被子掉到地上去了！鸣上前辈强行转移话题般上前，全然不顾我“原来他们在交往吗”的震惊。既如此亲昵无间，又为何无法当面开口，却要付诸纸笔？“恋爱”于我而言是未知且疏离的领域，每每直面崭新世界时便不由感慨自己的渺小，而忆起深藏他眼底的不安与疏离，亦是真切存在着。

“您将‘从前’与‘近期’严格分开，那如今……”

“嗯……都怪小凛月不适时地接话，小司司的求知欲被点燃了。该说果然不该让你过早知道为好。要下定义并非易事，他二人间的犹为困难，或许小司司，你愿意相信破镜重圆吗？”

抛来一个个新定义令我措手不及，来不及短时间内消化，他眉头紧蹙，似乎解释难过登天，“他们或许能让我相信，因而只远远守望就好了。与己无关深究无意义，知道太多也并非好事呢？好啦，小司司是乖孩子，日记本你也已经还给小泉了，暂且让这件事到此为止吧？”

为凛月前辈盖好被子，他上前拍拍我的头，主动终止话题。

返还diary后，日程连轴转，星曜祭后的正月Knights将迎来怪盗舞台，却无法全员出场。Leader届时需前往国外领奖，濑名前辈久违地成为筹备主力。那几日studio，大家久违地为了共同目标而奔忙。濑名前辈设计谜题并作词，鸣上前辈忙得不可开交，箭在弦上的Leader准时出勤，平日懒散的凛月前辈亦精神不少——是因为小濑把我的床垫和被子拖出去晒了，呜，小濑这个鬼畜。我不由感激起devil似的濑名前辈来，有时我会觉得正是于年末，我们才从一盘散沙正式蜕变为整体，齐心协力守护足以用“Knights”冠名的，荣光满载的骑士团。

年末杳然而至，我们Knights预定在濑名前辈家聚餐，大抵也为庆贺新年，同时为Leader饯行。他将居室打点得格外正式，就连Leader本人都笑称又不会一去不归。按计划乘电车，本担心Leader率先迷路，他称濑名家很熟悉啦，我还能为你们带路呢！我不常乘公共交通工具出行，流程不甚清晰，好在鸣上前辈在旁指引，再调侃一句小司司真是不通世俗呢。

一上车，凛月前辈挑了侧边座位，头抵上栏杆径直入梦。车上意料外的空落落，并非早晚高峰吧，鸣上前辈笑道，一手牵住被inspiration袭击而后满地乱跑的Leader的连帽衫，仿佛带孩子出游的妈妈。我慌忙递过纸笔，便在疾驶的电车铺展开舞台。

“前不久返还diary时去过濑名前辈的家。”

待《和大家要一同在濑名家聚餐好开心啊之歌》新鲜出炉，凛月前辈补全回笼觉，我们四人谈起天来。两位前辈使眼色给我，我自知失言。返还什么？幸好Leader未听懂我的英文，也未追究。他似乎不知日记一事——当晚，待凛月前辈挥手道别前往琴房，我独坐于studio思考对策。良久拨通电话，响一声便被接起，称将王さま送回后自己也刚迈入家门。

“你看了多少？”

两页。我如实回答。

“……看看也无妨。没什么见不得人的。”

他告知住址，候在校门口的司机载我前往。半小时车程被晚高峰无限延长，被强行授予准许，我便从头读起。Judgement落幕，完整的Knights步入正轨，由Leader开启第一章：“为庆祝与濑名的重逢，换成崭新的一本吧！”意料中的回应：“随你的便”，由此为始延续至今。打闹说笑调侃，亲昵却疏离，生怕踏入雷池一步，小心翼翼维持安全距离——便是最大的观感。

我自知资历尚浅，不明晰Knights的诸多过往。Leader的精神与信念正是于此得到延续，经由濑名前辈之手而传承。与之息息相关的，以血肉之躯造就如今Knights的二位前辈，Leader也好，濑名前辈也罢，总归为未待探明的两片universe，暂由肉眼远观。诞生之初的形貌，相逢的缘由，乃至如何碰撞相融，又为何一度分道扬镳，求知欲受阻于履历，暂不足以探明。身为见证者的凛月前辈与鸣上前辈，唯独对我讳莫如深，每每顾左右而言他。我无意踏入他二人的领地，而倘若对历史一无所知，又该如何把握Knights的未来？往日无机缘准许我亲自征得答案，而远在天边近在眼前。车在一幢房屋前停下，我解开安全带，司机为我开启车门。

濑名前辈的家，唯Leader与我曾去过。回归至此刻，我们下电车，循着导航左转右转。我与鸣上前辈在前，Leader与凛月前辈在后——还是第一次去小濑家呢，呼啊~不知道床底有没有偷藏小黄书和小电影。濑名的话，床底大概都是那个“游君”的写真吧！啊啊真是火大，明明一年前还是只效忠于我一人的骑士呢？好了，下品的讨论就先省省吧，小司司还在呢？鸣上前辈递来矿泉水让我帮忙拧开，作为回礼遮好我的耳朵。

“不必如此，鸣上前辈。虽身为后辈，但我并非什么都不懂的little child，以及还请您放心，无论如何我不会参与他们的conversation。”

门铃响三声，身着围裙的濑名前辈开门——是在路上耽搁了多久？还以为你们四个集体放我的鸽子。好好交代吧，又是王さま出了状况？

“濑名——！”

今日的主角飞入他怀中，直打个措手不及踉跄数步。双臂试探收紧，却于真正合拢的前一刻任由对方溜出，便略尴尬地抬着手。好了好了，别都傻站在门前了？赶快进来换鞋洗手帮忙端菜吧？Leader蹦蹦跳跳进他房间，好奇地环顾，大呼一声久违啦，溢满熟谙而生的亲切感。看吧，凛月，濑名是不会在床下藏黄书的，哇，连“游君”的写真集也没有。诶，真扫兴啊，本以为小濑是身心健全的男子高中生呢？

“游君的写真集我怎么可能会放床下。好了，出来，别钻进我床下乱翻了？”

我脱下鞋放好，小心翼翼地尾随前辈们入室。Leader盘腿一坐格外自如，而于他身后的书架，并排码着与那本diary同系列的几本，书脊是艳俗的粉，与四周的蓝灰黑格格不入，是为格外不和谐的因子，大肆彰显存在感。他循着我的视线回望，明显地一愣，而后微微笑道：

“没想到他还留着。”

“是他的treasure，占据重要的方位，确保一抬眼便能看到。”

我擅自为濑名前辈发言。Leader不做声，另两位亦沉默。

难得的岑寂中，我忆起返还那晚，濑名前辈要留我吃饭，我便示意司机先回。披起围裙为我炒了几个菜，锅碗瓢盆的奏乐响起了，食材作料的舞蹈摄人心魄，该说是他骨子里浸有浓厚的“家”的气息，或许起初便凭此牵引Leader的目光。摆好碗筷于对面坐下，将炒时蔬向我推得更近。我有备而来，满满一箩筐待他解疑释惑，他明了于心，耐心待我细嚼慢咽结束最后一口。

“我以为王さま会将我们的过往毫无保留地告诉你。”

我摇头。

“濑名前辈时常教导我要自食其力，而凭我个人透过日常与那本diary，唯独能探明的便是您与Leader时至今日仍十分珍视对方这件事。”

——究竟是如何的romance？昔日的王闻名天下的事迹，昔日守护在侧的忠诚的第一骑士执笔的抒情诗，美好的抑或悲怆的，谱作扣人心弦的交响乐。歌剧幕帘堪堪向我开启，我亟待一探究竟，而他不语，只接过diary，将正确的呈递。

“我原以为能从你这里得到些他的看法。视角不同观点便不同，即便我将我所历经的告诉你，事无巨细，管中窥豹照样难过升天。”

——覆水难收。便不愿多讲，只为我戴好头盔，跨上摩托。

即便是布满裂痕的蛋，亦能从中诞出高贵的事物来。事关Knights，亦事关Leader与您二人。我有铭记这句Leader的原话，并少有地认为说得在理，五人共度的分秒，diary落下的句点，皆为绝妙的佐证。他带我疾驶在海滨公路，困顿与不甘直直贴着面颊飞走。初冬海风凛冽刺骨，混入咸腥的湿气，将言语凝滞为一团粘稠。

“好了，不用再捱冻了，朱樱家宅已到——明知我骑车不能分心，还在我耳畔念了一路，难怪王さま说你这个小鬼越来越像我。”

跨下摩托递还头盔，向他鞠躬道谢，他只恶意满满地揉一把我的头发，绽出不易见的温柔笑靥：

“谢谢你一路的碎碎念啦，かさくん。”

Leader动身那日，月永家的父亲开车送行。妹妹不在，往日耀武扬威的Leader便委屈的小动物般被安全带束缚在后座，小辫子可笑地睡翘了，鼓起面颊发出咕噜噜的气声。也罢，若小琉可在场，大概会看到我不舍得她而落泪的一幕，那样我这个哥哥太过没出息了！没必要搞得像生离死别，缺席两周而已，之后还要遵守约定好好回来上学啊？副驾的濑名前辈回身调侃，而后同月永父亲攀谈。早先听闻他与月永家关系亲密，果真如此。车内和乐融融，寻不得几分分别的寂寥。也无需，一周而已，而许是受濑名前辈的感染，我却不由担心他再度销声匿迹，乃至于海对岸生根发芽，总之一去不归。

送别程式化地呈递了，他给了他父亲同我一人一个拥抱，行至濑名前辈前方，足步却迟滞。电子声循环，人潮拥挤，安检口前仍在静候某个暗号——一个主动给予的拥抱，一个足以接受拥抱的告示，路人亦能看出，遑论濑名前辈。虽他的那些关怀与不舍，及环境催出的感伤早已点滴录入眸中，Leader仍站定，怀揣全足的耐心。毕竟唯有暗号确认才可通行。

长龙排起，行李箱轮子骨碌碌地转，Leader被行色匆匆的旅者推搡到足步不稳，濑名前辈似是终于读懂，上前数步向他敞开怀抱，理所当然撞了个满怀。

“……这次可要记得回来啊，你这家伙？”

象征性拍拍背，再缓缓收紧臂弯。悬着的巨石落地，不知为何，仿佛有了濑名前辈这句，今次的Leader便无论如何会遵守约定，好好归来。如此的笃定与底气正是他们的给予，该说也真是奇怪。

3.

“‘We will steal your heart.’阿啦阿啦~人家的少女心要久违地被点燃了。帅气又诱惑，气势满满志在必得，果真是小泉的风格呢。”

我们传阅濑名前辈的手写歌词，各自提些意见。说着超烦人，却悉心归纳，综合来修改。终稿出炉，他一句句念，手机开到免提，海对岸的Leader赞不绝口：不愧是同我最合拍的濑名啊！——好了好了，我的心血就托付给了王さま了？电子版发去了，接下来就拜托你了？你的音符搭配我的文字，发挥你的拿手好戏，创造出最高的杰作吧，我发誓要让在场的所有人知道我们Knights是最闪耀的。濑名前辈叉着腰，意气风发地笑。他甚少笑得开怀，亦是真心欢喜于那些称赞。

“王さま那边也要好好表现哦？之前说要顺带为Knights宣传的事也别太过火了。不要喧宾夺主，先顾好自己为妙。在舞台上就克制一下，不要嚷什么行星撞地球灵感大爆发了，不要丢我们Knights的人啊？”

——我们大家都在等王さま回来呀。凛月前辈张口示意。

“嗯……嗯。刚刚くまくん说他在等你回来……啊还有なるくん、かさくん，我们大家都在这里等着你。保证不会让你失望，你也别让我们失望啊？”

——还有小濑，还有小濑，说你自己，快点呀。躺卧的凛月前辈伸手，愈发急迫地扯上他的衣角，被挣开，便径直环抱上大腿。

“喂，喂，くまくん你放开我！喂，喂？王さま，没事了，你那边现在也深夜了吧，那就早点休息，我们等下还要再训练……喂くまくん！”

挣开桎梏，衣衫凌乱，是个人都能看出他想同Leader多煲会儿电话粥，虽百般推辞称要为海对岸的那位节省漫游费。此刻正略显狼狈地推门，而后或许便迎来新一轮推脱与躲闪。

“小泉，今天你不对王さま好好说出来，就别、想、出、门、哦~？”

鸣上前辈会意，端着化妆盒信步至门口，若无其事地抹唇蜜，径直挡住试图夺门而出的濑名前辈。后者怒目圆睁示意他起开，又镇定神色，应上那端好奇心搭乘inspiration飞抵月球的Leader：

“我听凛月和鸣说你要对我讲什么吧！妄想在展开……纸、笔、inspiration涌出来了！是名曲，绝世的杰作呼之欲出！”

“Leader请稍等片刻，濑名前辈有重要的事想要表达，请您务必听他讲完。”无视飞来的眼刀，我迈步上前。好，那就听朱樱的！Leader爽朗应声。不甘濑名前辈总为刀俎我为鱼肉，无伤大雅偿还的思绪早早萌发。若追溯，最早或许至我多吃了两块cookie便被他在脖子上挂牌子。我换上对方惯常的和蔼微笑，打量被白皙脖颈衬得愈发通红的耳根。哇，小濑脸红透了，真可爱呀——凛月前辈半身探出被炉，一缕黑发猫毛般卷翘，托腮望向一出好戏。

“嗯？对了，待我回去，第一个要见的就是被炉桑！要好好地等我凯旋噢，我的新娘！濑名可不许趁我不在时把它藏起来！”

“什么被炉！笨蛋王さま！……好了，说就说！比起他们三个加上你的被炉新娘乃至世界任何人，我……都更期盼你凯旋，不如说想尽早地见到你……越早越好！你到底有没有一点这样的自知啊，王さま？！”

——好好吃饭，好好睡觉，作曲别熬太晚，我明天会看你直播，期待你的闪耀，晚安好梦。饶是吼出那几嗓子，而后叮嘱一连串，海对岸的Leader许是惊得缓不过神，未待反应便被径直挂断。手机向被炉一扔，几近砸中凛月前辈张大的嘴。三人面面相觑的岑寂中，他绷着脸，倚着墙缓缓蹲下，将头埋入膝间。

“……我都说了些什么啊，明知早已……”

不知是懊恼或是羞愧，只留给我们通红的耳背。一分钟后，反射最敏捷的鸣上前辈俯身抚上卷发：会传达到的，王さま会领悟的，小泉做得很好啦。嘟囔抱怨着不知什么，只听清一句不用担心我，良久起身，抽了湿巾拂汗——热死了，studio热死了，都怪被炉，收起来算了，你们一个个的。如此便换作凛月前辈一抽一抽地假哭了：王さま的旨意不起效吗，我要告状，我好心撮合你们，你居然棒打鸳鸯，小濑真是魔鬼呀，要藏起我们的新娘。

——做错了事而后逃掉的胆小鬼，Leader曾如此自我概括。而待探明的未知尚有太多，昔日扬名天下的王的事迹，细枝末节他都未曾讲述。何谓做错事，又是因此而远走吗？将Leader送上飞机，回程的濑名前辈心事重重，同月永父亲交谈时他数次反应不及。

“你那天的提问，于我的视角，自己不过是没能保护好所爱之人的失败者而已。”

为我顺手买杯大麦茶，又举起瓶身蹭我的面颊。

“很可笑吧，这就是你憧憬的前辈。分明是骑士……却没能守护好他的宝座。”

“事实是有无法言明的苦衷，所以请不要如此自责，濑名前辈。”

我接过，泯了一口，蹙了蹙眉。诚然，我近期致力于研究平民饮食文化，却较瓶装更爱鲜沏的口感。想放下饮料，抬眼正见他喝得起劲，便不好扫他的兴。

“抱歉冒犯……Leader与您，有过kiss吗？”

他一口茶喷出。

——臭小鬼是不是存心要呛死我。扑过来拧我的耳朵，手劲大得出奇，直至我道歉并保证不会再犯，他才忿忿松开。虽如此，遑论面颊，耳根也成片灼烧。终领悟凛月前辈所云“小濑真可爱”的可爱之处，亦设身处地懂得为何常说害羞的猫会愈发让人萌生上前逗一逗的念头。

“那么，您考虑过和他kiss的事宜吗？”

——か、さ、くん？

有了方才的铺垫便和缓许多。他白了我一眼，仰头猛灌大麦茶——拿错成了我的那瓶。我决定不提醒他，望向他喉结上下颤动，读懂Leader挂在嘴边的“濑名真是个傲娇”中“傲娇”一词的准确涵义。转移话题的肢体反应昭然若揭，分明是向往得不得了，没错吧？领会词义或许困难，置于特定语境可促进理解。事关“所爱之人”，究竟为何种爱，我无意划明泾渭。友情爱情更甚别的，无不具有共通的内核。虽未求证过，大抵濑名前辈也认同。

“但无论如何，那时四分五裂的局面我已略知一二。凭一己之力扛下Knights的濑名前辈十分帅气，这一点我可担保。是如何不容易，我们皆有目共睹……”

小鬼偶尔嘴里也有两句好听话啊？他瞥我一眼，继续喝茶。

“我相信Leader会体谅您无意酿成的错误，发自内心地感叹濑名前辈的辛劳，依旧认可您是他最忠诚的、尽职尽责的骑士，仍对您持以亘古不变且至为高贵圣洁的爱意。”

“——却不知如此是否会为您带来困扰，勾起不愿触及的memories，不确定感情仍双向存续与否，因而与您一并踌躇不定。”

他放下茶看向我，我笃定地回望，告知他这便是经观察思索亲自征得的，不受主观左右的第三视角answer。当局者迷旁观者清，诚然，世间每人无时无刻不在犯错，皆一面为之担责一面痛苦蜕变。自身尚且如此，Leader与濑名前辈亦不例外。更甚的，Leader并非他所谓美妙的记忆汇聚，而是存立于现世的有血有肉的“人”。曾相伴度过不知多少朝空与夕阳，而日月星辰轮回不计其数，大千世界尚未涉足，浩渺宇宙亦亟待相伴探明。我并无十足的笃定，只因候鸟必将返家，音符亦需归宿。我不知他听信与否，他沉默良久，只将话题顺延至数日后的怪盗舞台。

“呜啾——”

星球状头像闪出夜幕，丢来一排夸张的表情符。为终日舞台养精蓄锐，本已早早爬上床。有要紧事吗？面对犹疑，对方甩了串60S的语音来。

……总逢上那么些时候不方便听语音，也总有人永远不明白。我下床取耳机，未调至合适音量，手机惊到地上。

“你的Leader提前回来啦——！哇哈哈哈哈哈，惊不惊喜，意不意外，我的被炉新娘也在等待天才的凯旋吧~我已经迫不及待了！”

嗯，惊喜，意外……为何不发在群组？

“我私下通知到凛月和鸣了！现在来告诉……等等新来的你叫什么！”

我沉心静气，秉承十足的耐心，静候他记忆重归。

“……呜噢噢，朱樱！你的名字很难念，和濑名很像，是sa行，发音又和‘王’类似。想起来了想起来了，妄想在展开……”

要临时上场吗？濑名前辈似乎未备下该方案，一瞬紧张，切开另一对话框。

“我明天只作为观众默默守护骑士们的终场，欣赏暂时托付给濑名的骑士团，期待着你们的Fan service哦！……他心理不稳定会影响发挥，所以还请答应你的Leader，暂时对濑名保密——”

——那么，对于Leader，濑名前辈究竟是如何的存在呢？料到当面不回答，社交网络亦同样。足以托付后背的存在、想要保护的人、过去自己的见证，总归跳不出这几样。翌日清晨，页面静躺着一条回复：

“大概是想祈求日月星辰永恒照耀，想拜托世间所有的神明庇佑的存在吧！”

——*即使曾凋零过，但只要再次绽放，仍是有着同样根基的花朵，可以继续去爱的吧？歌舞间隙等候Ra*bits呈上的解谜，我承接那夜隆冬海风中的重述。是三年前由Leader播种，浇水培土施肥，而在他心尖不自知地扎根发芽，以未曾料到的势头抽枝生长，未留心时便缀满待放的花苞。现今凛冬时节，缺乏和风微露的滋养，营养便源于何处呢？虽不再搞混，时至今日濑名前辈仍随身携带那本点滴生长的记录。崭新一本写满大半，偶有翻阅时甚不再顾及我的存在。

数次安可完美谢幕，待观众散尽，凛月前辈懒洋洋地笑，这些日子小濑辛苦啦，为你准备了超大惊喜礼包。或仍在琢磨我方才的发言，不耐烦地回头：我可一点都不期待，丢给我一个糟蹋了的studio，让我拖着疲累身躯给你们擦屁股？小泉也太没情调啦，还是对这个世界怀有些蔷薇色的憧憬吧？人家都迫不及待了呢——我们会意，随鸣上前辈将他推向后台。我自幼缺乏与同龄友人们玩耍的experience，如此小朋友般的玩闹尚为生平首次。演出服未换下，妆也未卸，共五十米的路，我们唱着歌慢悠悠前行。为首的火车头濑名前辈招架不住，数次回身埋怨，却仍得当配合。直至门被小心翼翼旋开——

“我的骑士们！还有——濑名！”

所爱从未失去，恰在光明之处。

命运呈献的巨大surprise令他措手不及，唯独被唤名字的人略尴尬地手扶帽檐，难以置信地瞪大眼睛。而我们皆可为证，的确正有人以无上的赤诚立在那里，静候他呈上那份口不对心的，实则筹备许久的完美答卷。

什么时候回来的，也不告诉我们一声——小濑好迟钝呀，舞台上暗示过你几次啦——哦，原来偏偏是我最晚知道的吗？回身无奈地数落，我们示意他先顾好前方：他的所念所属，正绽开宛若孩童的笑颜，绿眸上挑，眯成猫咪般的两条缝，再度冲他敞开怀抱。

何谓一日三秋，只两周却似久别重逢。或许于此刻，所谓的paper便正是他的回应。踌躇数秒终迈步上前，主动将其拥入怀中。

“好啦……欢迎回来，笨蛋殿下？”

被他紧拥入怀的人畅快大笑，尚为头次所见的至为本真的笑颜。我们三人一拥而上，正中央的二人被拥簇得喘不过气，只望向咫尺内的对方，笑意无处匿藏。

时日拖延的存疑，仍锢于心的不安，百转千回终寻得完美答案。而我猜他二人皆寻觅到了——那便是粘合剂拼起的jewel仍迸出的璀璨光辉，光明与价值分毫不减。于崭新一年正月的起始，辉映着舞台纵横炫目的彩灯，呼告着簌簌而至的大朵雪花，正恒常安定地闪灼。

Fin.

*“即使曾凋零过，但只要再次……还可以继续去爱的吧？”

出自活动 怪盗VS侦探团 真相解明/第一话 朱樱司

再次感叹司司真的是kn之光啊（……）

灵感来源便是司司的这句台词，很高兴能够以司司视角写狮心的故事。

再次感谢读到这里的大家！感恩狮心让我们千里有缘来相会！

[#2018狮心24h企划](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/2018%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%8324h%E4%BC%81%E5%88%92)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

[#leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/leo%E6%B3%89)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-07-15  
评论：5  
热度：251

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eef31b8e)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeb0e203)  


评论(5)

热度(251)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) [嘀嘀哒滴哒](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://dabaixiongwhy.lofter.com/) [大白熊why](https://dabaixiongwhy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chengjizhi916.lofter.com/) [崝机智](https://chengjizhi916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaochigugugu.lofter.com/) [池渊慢吞吞](https://xiaochigugugu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://fumushiliu.lofter.com/) [绻桃合](https://fumushiliu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yaoqinqin080.lofter.com/) [要亲亲](https://yaoqinqin080.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://21406946.lofter.com/) [Σ🍊](https://21406946.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ruolianxue431.lofter.com/) [离桦](https://ruolianxue431.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xiemouren506.lofter.com/) [土豆焖鸭](https://xiemouren506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xiemouren506.lofter.com/) [土豆焖鸭](https://xiemouren506.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) [潮月_](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) [与有荣焉](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) [妍酱](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://jintianyeyaoxiyingsirdeenwei.lofter.com/) [今天也要吸英sir的恩唯~☆](https://jintianyeyaoxiyingsirdeenwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) [in summer_cp祭瞑](https://1029insummer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) [樱黎](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://nanpengyouchitangmacaomeiweide.lofter.com/) [男朋友，吃糖吗？草莓味的](https://nanpengyouchitangmacaomeiweide.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://buluoyimi.lofter.com/) [Bellissimo♪](https://buluoyimi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://buluoyimi.lofter.com/) [Bellissimo♪](https://buluoyimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) [一彩](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) [台风](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://moshangxi390.lofter.com/) [陌上溪](https://moshangxi390.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) [柴米禾稻](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/) [lunanay](https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zero37.lofter.com/) [♻️](https://zero37.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shandaonian618.lofter.com/) [山河入怀](https://shandaonian618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
